To Live With Hate
by LoveCreatesHabbits
Summary: Rima just recently moved to Seiyo Academy, but is automatically casted out when the so called 'Queen Bee' of the school decides to make her life a living hell. What will happen when a certain purple-head does the opposite of everyone else and actually pays attention to her. Will she just find him annoying, or will she grow to love him? WARNING: cussing, and mentions of suicide.
1. New Student?

**Kc: Yup it's my first FanFic on this account and yes you guessed it, it's a Rimahiko Fanfic. Be excited peoples! I want to make this one long and well thought out! So please stick with me through this. **

**Rima: Me, with the purple-headed cross-dresser? In your dreams!**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, am I really so bad you would resent me for someone writing a love story about us?**

**Rima: Of course you, BAKA!**

**Kc: *sweatdrops* Okay let's get on with the story. Yaya you do the honors.**

**Yaya: Sure Kc-san. Kc-san does not own Shugo Chara!**

**::-::**

**Rima's POV**

I hate how people try to act like they know exactly what you're going through. They say 'I know, it's going to be okay.' No it's not. Life isn't okay when you're the laughing stock of the school. Ever since I moved to this hell-hole of a school a little over 5 months ago my life has been complete torcher all because of one person. The so called 'Queen bee' of the school. The day I transferred she decided I was the new nobody of the school. Right when my foot went through the classroom door my fate was decided.

She constantly flips my books, embarsses me, calls me names, and if I try to fight back she ends up getting pissed and I get slapped in the face. It won't stop. I've tried being nice and friendly she just cracks and says something like 'flattering me won't save you.' It's really rare for someone to talk to me when it's the few times it does happen I turn into an ice queen. Afraid of getting hurt by everyone I hurt them first. My temper has gotten to the point where I can just easily glare and they'll run like mice. Of course it has no effect on the schools royal bitch Saaya.

::-::

Today's a Monday probably the day I dread most. Saaya is always extra cruel on Mondays. Yippee. I don't know if it's because she was previously sluting around the night before and accidently got turned down one to many times or for something as simple as she hates Mondays but this day is always when the worst happens. I took my seat in the back corner of homeroom and braced myself for the worst. A few moments later Saaya and her loyal followers pranced in each holding a latte probably for their loss of sleep. She looked around and quickly locked eyes with me. She giggled and walked towards me.

"What's wrong Rima-chan? Why isn't anyone talking to you? Maybe it's because your ugly face has become an eye sore." She said laughing like a hyena. "I can help you if you want." I was turning around to give her a death glare but before I could do anything hot liquid was drippind from my hair and spreading all over my clothes. Her vanilla latte was all over me.

"There that's way better." She stated proudly. People started bursting out with laughter. I quickly ran out of my classroom and into the bathroom. I quickly got all the substance out of my hair. I quickly took off my shirt and zipped up my Orange jacket making sure I was fully covered. (It didn't get on her jacket just her red tank-top) I dusted off my red plaid skirt and checked my vans to see if anything got on them. Once I was all cleaned up I quickly went back to class before the first bell rang. I sat down right when the teacher came in. "Ohayo, minna! Today we have a new student. Please do try to make him feel comfortable." Nikaido sensei stated surprising the whole class. I guess no one expected someone to transfer today. " Come on in Fujisaki- sun."

Right on que the door glided open, reveling a boy with long dark purple hair and a huge smile. He wore the boys uniform perfectly and had amazing facial features. All the girls gawked at his perfectness. I could practically hear Saaya's smirk from here.

"Ohayo, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you." He sang. I looked out the window knowing it was just another playboy being added to the mix.

" Fujisaki-sun, you can sit by Mashiro-sun. Mashir-sun raise your hand please." Nikaido sensei chided. I quickly looked up to see he had already been looking at me, he quickly looked away when he noticed me staring at him. I slowly raised my hand.

Saaya scoffed "really her Nikaido sensei? Shouldn't he sit next to someone at least a little less ugly. We wouldn't want that pretty face of his to get warped, do we?"

"That's enough out of you. Now go ahead and sit down Fujisaki-sun." He made his way down the aisle and to his seat and casually sat down.

"Hello, Mashiro-sun" He greeted a little bit to nicely.

"Ugh, really one of these people pleasers?" I scoffed. He was shocked by the way I reacted, but a few moments after a smile appeared on his face

"I like you, you're intersesting. Not like the others that's for sure." He grinned.

I was taken aback from his comment. No one has every actually said that about me. Well whatever it dosen't matter he's just like everyone else he'ss quickly learn I'm not popular and turn his back on me so I'm not gonna even bother with the greetings.

"Yup. You want someone to be a pig with go talk to Saaya." I remarked not caring what he did or said. There was something I had to admit though he was pretty good looking. That being said that's not the greatest thing in this school. All girls are boy crazy so by the end of the day he's going to have as big of a fan base as Ikuto. Ikuto is a totally sleeze ball though.

"Nope I'm good next to you." He remarked bluntly. I-Is he trying to flirt? WITH ME? Ugh. I gave him a death stare but he didn't budge one bit.

_This is going to be one heck of a day._ I thought to myself

::-::

**Kc: I hope it didn't suck! I will have the next chapter up proabaly tomorrow sometime! **

**Rima: O.o**

**Nagi: Looks like I'm taking the lead! This will be fun huh Rima?**

**Rima: You wish girly-boy.**

**Kc: hehehe… Anyways please continue to follow the story and R&amp;R Thanks luv ya!**


	2. Cat Fight, And Ex-Boyfriends?

**Kc: Heyy guys, back for the 2****nd**** chapter of my Rimahiko FanFic! Get excited! **

**Rima: -_- Never. I refuse to like that BAKA!**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, you know you don't mean that. *Grabs her hand***

**Rima: *Blushes and turns away* Stupid baka…**

**Kc: Okayy well I don't own Shugo Chara sadly. Hopefully you like my story! Now without further ado.**

**Rima's POV**

Lunchtime…

I collected all my belongings, and quickly went out the door. To my dismay I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into exactly the person I was trying to make sure I didn't run into. Nope life hates me too much to give me a break though so I ended up falling on my butt and looking straight into Saaya's evil eyes. This time was going to be worse I could tell. She was jealous because that new guy with the purple hair completely ignored Saaya but, tried to talk to me all day. Of course I didn't talk back to him but, he just kept talking like I was actually listening. The dude has got issues. Put all of that aside and just focus on the way he looks and any girl in their right mind would want him. Yes I admit he's cute but that's not the point.

Just because this guy seemed to want to be my friend didn't mean I wanted to but I guess Saaya just HAD to tell me off because before I even have time to blink let alone stand up she slaps me harder than ever before. Catching me completely off guard causing me to go wide-eyed.

"Listen loser, Nagi-kun is mine, got that? I don't want you going near him, let alone talking to him." Her eyes burned in rage and jealousy. They bored into me, making me shiver. I'd never seen her like that before. Somehow her rage made me burn with rage too and before I had time to think, I launched at her knocking flat on her back. I was on top of her and said these words very clearly.

"Listen, bitch I do what I want when I want, you don't get to control me!" I raised my hand and was about to slap her ten times harder than she did to me when someone caught my wrist. Shocked I slowly turned my head to come face-to-face with gorgeous honey-golden eyes. His honey-golden eyes.

"Now, now Mashiro-san let's not make rash decisions." Fujisaki-kun pleasantly smiled and then helped me up. I quickly yanked my wrist away from him. I ran out the school doors and ran to the park right beside my school. I went there often for lunch without the school teachers noticing. I would always come back after I finished eating. I never ate there because it's practically screaming "Exclude me!" and, "Pick on me! I'm right here at a table by myself!"

I sat down on the park bench, and pulled out my Orange and yellow bento box from my tote bag. I quickly scarffed down half my bento box, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped a little seeing how I was always on my own during lunch. I whipped my head around to see the same guy from earlier. His same annoying pleasant smile. I stared at him coldly for a few seconds then directed my bento by in my head wondering how he had found me. He gracefully sat down next to me, a little to close. I scooted down an inch clearing space and started to eat once again. He took out hos bento too and started eating it without letting a single crumb fall out of his mouth. I was astonished this guy was way to perfect to be human. I started at him taking in all his perfect features. His mouth never had a down side never faulting in anyway. His nose stood in the middle of his face; Not too long not to short, not to pointy, just perfect once again. His eyes where the best part, Honey colored yellow eyes that seemed deep with a large backstory. You could tell that he may seem perfect but he was haunted by the fact that everyone thought he was when he wasn't. Maybe he just learned to live with it?

I was still lost in thought thinking about his perfect face and complexion when he saw me staring. He snickered than stated.

"Like what'cha see Rima-chan?" I blushed crimson red and turned away.

"You wish you, alien! ALSO WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME RIMA-CHAN!?" I shouted still blushing. His smile grew from amusement and snickered again.

"Like I thought, you _are_ very interesting." I stiffened, that again what the hell does he mean by that?

"Tch, Why are you even here anyways?" I took another bite of lunch and then took at my water and took a sip washing it down. This guy made me curious. What's his deal?

"Oh, that's easy once you ran out I got worried and followed you here." He said WAY to nonchalantly!

"Eh?! So now you're my stalker?!" I questioned scooting farther away from him. Annoyance crossed his face, and he looked at me like something was wrong with me.

"I was not _stalking _you I was just worried!" He stated appauled at the thpught of being called a stalker.

"…Stalker…" I stated then ate the rest of my lunch and got up. I made my way towards the school with Mr. I'm Worried About You trailing not to far behind. I drug my feet lost in thought about how my day could possibly get any worse. Again I was spacing out and bumped into someone. Making me stumble back into Fujisaki. I looked up to see a face I had hoped I would never see again.

"Oh, Rima-chan… How have you been?" Said the boy I loathed.

I stared wide-eyed at the blond haired boy with a pretty-boy face and Beautiful Crimson eyes. "T-Tadase… What are you doing here? You moved to America over a year ago." I asked curiosly. I couldn't help but notice Fujisaki's dumb-founded face.

"Oh, that my parents got re-located again, and I just moved here and will be going to Seiyo Academy." I dreaded him saying that. Him in the same school as me for the rest of the 2 years of highschool I had left? WORST DAY IN HISTORY!

"O-Oh is that r-right. Well I got to go, me and Fujisaki-kun will be late for class if we don't get going." I said quickly grabbing on to Fujisaki's tie and dragging him to our school building. I heard a faint 'bye' come from Tadase as we walked up to the school doors. I let go of Fujisaki, and opened the door to our school. It was still in the midst of lunch so I made my way up onto the rooftop.

"Um, who was that?" Fujisaki asked bewildered at the situation.

"Oh, no one just my ex who I haven't seen since he cheated on me with my best friend and then moved to America 2 days after I found out.

"…U-Umm, I'm sorry? WHAT?"

::-::

**Kc: Okay this chapter was a little longer I hope you liked it! I threw a curball because it said nothing about ex-boyfriends getting in the way, well there is!**

**Rima:…Tadase? Really? I liked HIM?**

**Tadase: E-Eto? What do you mean by that Mashiro-san?**

**Rima: That I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU!**

**Tadase: (Crys in a corner)**

**Kc: Rima-chan? Anyways Please R&amp;R luv yah! Next chap will be up soon!**


	3. Broken

**Kc: Oh God, I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get this up! I'm not going to lie, I forgot about this story for a little while, but I'm back! 3**

**Rima: You're such a BAKA!**

**Kc: I'm sorry okay!**

**Nagi: That's okay Kc-san. *smiles sweetly***

**Kc: Awe, I'm forgiven yay! *Pulls Nagi into a bone crushing hug***

**Rima: Woah there *pulls Kc off Nagi* Too close -_-**

**Kc: Ohhh, is Rima jealous? *snickers***

**Rima: W-What, n-no you're i-insane! *blushes crimson***

**::-::**

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it…" I said looking away from him.

"I'm sorry…" Fujisaki said in a caring way.

I looked at him, and for a second I blushed, but then I looked away covering my face.

"Rima-chan, are you blushing?" Fujisaki asked giggling.

"N-No, you, you purple-head!" I replied looking him straight in the eyes.

A few seconds later the bell rang signaling us to go to class. We both got up and carried our lunches and dumped them in the trashcan. Then making our way down stairs.

::-::

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly I guess, but the fact that Tadase was back, shocked me.

I had hoped to never see his cheating face again! Inside I always knew he was interested in Amu, but I always pushed that feeling away…

I didn't want to be alone. With everything about my parents fighting all the time, forgetting I was there, and when they did notice they would abuse me… Saying how their fighting was my fault.

Tadase made me feel better, if only for a little bit. He made me laugh, and smile while no one else could… not even Amu.

Even after all of that, our whole relationship was just a lie. He was using me to make Amu jealous… guess what, it worked.

I snapped myself out of those thoughts as I opened my locker to put my books away.

I made my way quickly down the hall, wanting to get out of the hell hole of a school. I pushed open the doors that led outside of school and, went to the gates.

My parents used to pick me up everyday from school because, they were afraid I was going to get kidnapped, but now they just thought I was a burden, so they didn't care if I even came home.

I was used to it by now.

Being alone.

All I can feel now is hate.

Hate for Tadase.

Hate for Saaya.

Hate for those people who tried to kidnap me.

Hate for my parents.

Hate for Amu.

For everyone that ever did me wrong.

::-::

I was laying on the floor of my bedroom reading a gag manga, because that's practically all that I do.

Listening to the yelling of my parents, and the crashes of items hitting the walls.

We moved here because my mom got a good job offer, and my dad said it could be a new start, but in the end nothing changed.

They still constantly yelled and hurt me when they got drunk because they were so stressed.

I sighed to myself, and rolled over on my stomach, planting my face into the carpet and once again sighing.

I laid there like that for about 5 minutes, before my cell phone rang with a text message.

I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing how NO ONE ever texts me. I picked up my orange flip phone, and opened it up.

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

I read who it was silently contemplating if I should read it or not.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to see what the bitch said, I scrolled down.

**Hey… Rima-chan, I know I'm probably the last person you want to be talking to but, I just wanted to tell you before you were blind sided. I know Tadase is going to your school, and well… we're dating…and I'm also going to be going to your school also. I hope that we can just start over, and maybe be friends again… Both me and Tadase will be going to school for the first day tomorrow. I hope to make things right.**

**~Amu**

Automatically I deleted the stupid message; filling with rage, and picking up the first thing I could find and threw it against my wall. Whatever it was, it shattered and there was glass everywhere.

I slowly made my way towards it, trying to avoid any pieces of glass. When I came up to my wall, I picked up the object, tears prickling in my eyes.

It was the picture of me and my parents, the day before the kidnapping happened…

We were so, happy, smiles across each of our faces, my mom and dad holding hands… that was the last time they ever held hands.

I was standing in the middle grinning from ear to ear wearing my old blue sundress.

Carefully I dragged my fingers over the broken picture frame, this was when my life was whole. When I could smile genuinely, when I didn't cry myself to sleep every night, listening to the yelling of my parents.

Now… It's broken.

All the evidence of us ever being a happy family was gone.

That picture meant the world to me, it gave me hope that maybe, one day my parents would love each other and me again.

Now it's gone.

Broken.

Just like me.

* * *

**Kc: Hi guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of depressing but, I really wanted to make Rima's feelings come through in the story. So yes, this FanFiction does have depression in it. I'm sorry if you don't like that… but I promise things will get better for her **** I'm also sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but it was kind of a filler, longer chapters will be up soon!**

**Okay well BIYE! Please R&amp;R Luv Yah! :P **


	4. You'll Regret It

**Kc: Hi Everyone, I'm back! **

**Rima: Took You Long Enough…**

**Kc: B-But it's only been a few days.**

**Rima: You have, like, MOUNTHS to make up of writing!**

**Kc: I guess you're right, sorry…**

**Rima: Sure, whatever, anyways Kc doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

::-::

"Rima! Get your ass up, and get ready for school!" My mom shouted as she burst through my bedroom door.

"You're already worth nothing, so the least you can do for us is not be a failure." She said bitterly, dragging me out of my bed by my hair.

I winced. It's like this most of the time.

"Yes, ma'am." I forced out, tears stinging my eyes. My mom is really skinny, but don't be fooled, she's really strong.

"Now hurry up, you piece of crap." She grumbled, throwing me to the ground, and slamming my door.

I picked myself up, and threw on my school uniform. Then sitting down in front of my mirror, brushing through my long, blonde, wavy hair.

I then put on a headband with a bow on top of it.

'I'm ugly.' Was the first thing I thought once I was done.

I stared, looking at my dull glazed over eyes. Thinking about having to face Amu, and Tadase today.

Why? Why couldn't, just one good thing happen to me? Instead I get a whole bunch of shit thrown at me.

Getting up, I grabbed my bag from my closet, and made my way downstairs.

My mom was already at work by now, and my dad was most likely in his room drinking beer, and watching something on Netflix.

The house was really quiet in the morning. Always.

Like no one lived here. All I could hear where the taps of my shoes on the floor.

Sluggishly, I made my way to my door, and made my way down the street towards school.

'Let the torture begin…' I thought, as I made my way through the huge gate, at the entrance of my school.

Looking down at the ground, I walked up the stairs and once again sat in the back of the classroom.

I was early.

Great, now I have all the time in the world to let my anxiety grow -_-.

A few moments after, I felt a tap on my back. Shocked, I looked up to see Fujisaki, great another face that I didn't want to see.

'What do you want, baka?' I said while furrowing my eyebrows.

Ignoring the rude name, he sat down next to me, smiling from ear to ear.

That weird smile.

He always had it on.

Opposite of me, so why does he insist on talking to me?

I soon realized I was staring, and blushed and turned away.

Why am I always blushing around him? It's odd. I mean there's no way I could like him. H-He's an idiot! A stupid long haired girly boy! Yeah, there's no way I could ever like him.

I tried reassuring myself, as I waited for class to start.

'Rima-chan, what are you doing?' I heard Fujisaki ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. What does he mean? I'm just sitting here.

'What do you mean, stupid, I'm just sitting here.' I replied rolling my eyes at him.

'I mean why are you gripping my arm?' He asked with confusion in his voice. I scoffed, I wouldn't do that, I'm not stupid.

Actually, now that he mentions it, my right hand is holding on to something… I thought as I looked down to see my hand gripping his arm as if it was life or death.

I squeaked and quickly pulled away. 'S-sorry, I didn't notice I was doing that.' I said sheepishly, looking down.

He chuckled, smiling again.

'You're funny.' Fujisaki stated turning towards the front of the room.

What the heck? There he goes again, what exactly does he mean? Whatever, I grumbled as I laid my head on my desk.

I just wanted this day to be over.

Soon I heard the teacher come into the room, tripping over his own feet like always.

'Ohayo, minna today we have 2 new students!' He said cheerfully, 'Please come in Hotori-san, Himamori-sun.' He stated, then right on que, the demons from my past walked through the door hand in hand. I hissed at their presence.

The whole class looked at them in awe, murmuring things like 'They're both so cute!' 'OMG! They're the cutest couple ever!' 'Wow, they're both so perfect'

I growled, and turned to look out the window, not wanting to see their stupid faces anymore.

How could they betray me like that, then come walking right back into my life like nothing happened?! My ex cheated on me with my ex best friend! That's horrible! How could I ever forgive them for that!? Not only that, but…. For leaving me all alone.

'Himamori-sun, Hotori-san, please sit in the two empty desks, in the back of the room.' The teacher said, miss pronouncing Amu's last name.

I frowned seeing how their desks were right next to Fujisaki. Meaning they were close to me. I scooted my chair as close as I could to the window, ignoring their looks of pity.

They sat down, talking to each other quietly.

::-::

The whole class period they didn't talk to me, so I guess they decided to stop trying to make things right. I smiled thinking about just ignoring them all the way up until graduation.

I waltzed out of the class room, seeing Amu and Tadase, leave out through the other door. I guess Amu was too caught up in talking to Tadase, that she didn't notice Ikuto walking her way. Both of them bumped into each other, causing, Amu, the lighter one of the 2 to fall on her butt.

She grunted as she fell on the ground, probably bruising her tail bone. Ikuto noticed and helped her up. Their eyes connected and even I saw the sparks fly. It was like everything stopped, it was weird, Ikuto never looked at girls that way.

Tadase, clearly jealous, dragged Amu away, but her and Ikuto never broke eye contact until he couldn't see her anymore.

An evil smirk made it's way onto my lips, as I thought of the perfect plan.

Tadase was going to feel what it feels like to be cheated on.

Screw leaving them alone, I want revenge.

He was going to regret ever hurting me.

**Kc: Hehe, Rima's got a plan :P If you want you guys can suggest some evil plans for Rima to follow through on and I'll try and make them happen **** I love you guys! Please R&amp;R! 3**


End file.
